


I love you too, my dear brother.

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A path that Loki walk before he die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too, my dear brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here and in English.  
> I just translate my own work and change most of it.  
> But it is still a short story with bad ending.  
> I think the world after die is the best place for them as they are set to be the sun and the shadow.  
> They never touch each other till the end of the world as this is their fates.  
> I just write like the modern poem in Chinese. Enjoy!
> 
> Here is my blog(but I use Chinese most)>> http://panda801.blog.fc2.com/

Back to the corridor, which was the place we play in the childhood.

However, it became the way of judge and rage. I walk along the corridor alone, like how I walk the path of my fate.

I walked along the corridor with rate when I saw you fall in love with a Midgardian.

I walked along the corridor with loather when I know I was your shadow.

I walked along the corridor with sorrow when I know our love cannot last forever.

There is a legend in a place in Midgard. It says the soul will walk back the path that the person has walked in his life after death. 

And I believe I will return to the frozen place as it is my beginning.

The corridor has the footsteps of happiness, which created by us. 

The corridor has the footsteps of solitary, which created on my own.

In the end of the corridor, I was sitting on the throne which I think it is the last thing you owe me.

At the beginning of the corridor, you were standing there and staring at me.

I use the dagger to cut my vein and smile at you.

Your blue eyes are just the drug that I am addicting in.

Your tears are warm and I drowning in it.

Your love makes my heart ache.

And I know what you have owed me.

That is my love that I have given to you.

\--End--


End file.
